Surprise
by mouse grey
Summary: Chat finds out that Marinette isn't all that defenceless
1. Chapter 1

Marinette dusted the flour off her as she put the last batch of cookies in the oven.

"There, all done" she said.

"Marinette, can you deliver this cake for me please?"

"Yes Papa" she replied. Marinette checked the clock, two more hours to patrol, she could make it back by then.

She picked up her small bag, which contained Tiki and left the bakery with the cake in her hands.

The street was dark and Marinette warily passed the shaded alley-ways. She slipped a hand into her purse and gently stroked Tiki to calm her nerves. The cold Parisian air made her shiver slightly. "I wish I brought a jumper" she admitted to Tiki. "We're almost there" replied Tiki gently.

Suddenly Marinette heard footsteps behind her. Sparing a glance behind her saw a hooded man walking a little way off. She quickened her pace and to her horror so did the hooded figure. Marinette sped up to a jog, carefully keeping the cake level. The hooded figure continued to keep up. Marinette began to run. Almost there, she kept thinking.

The hooded man was gaining on her and soon she realized she would have to confront him. Tiki buzzed frantically in her purse. "I can't transform now" whispered Marinette as she turned to face the man. He slowed down and stood menacingly in front of her. "Calm down girlie" he sneered "just hand me the purse and I won't hurt you at all." Four other large men walked out of the darkness and flanked the hooded man, each one bearing menacing sneers. Marinette backed down into an alley, her heart pounding. The five men stalked closer. Chuckling as they eyed her.

Marinette's head was whirling. The men were double her size. It didn't take long for marinette to decide what she should do and gently setting the cake down at the foot of the wall she crouched into her fighting stance. Ignoring the frantic buzzes that were coming from her purse.

The men laughed and closed in.

Adrian's POV

Adrian was having a bad day, he had 2 long photoshoots and was exhausted by the time he got into his bedroom. To top it all Plagg was being miserable. "Cheese, cheese, just give me cheese, oh I am so exhausted I could just faint." Moaned his Kwami. Rolling his eyes at his Kwami's antics Adrian handed Plagg a roll of camembert and looked away to avoid the sight of Plagg stuffing himself.

Adrian patiently waited until his Kwami was done before saying "claws out" and after a flash of light Chat Noir was standing in his place. Smirking Chat launched himself out of his window, whooping as he summersaulted through the air. He felt so free like this, he could do whatever he wanted. His only sadness was that his lady wasn't with him, but she would join him later for patrol.

As Chat leaped over the rooftops he caught a sight of five figures in an alley. Curious he stopped on the roof over-looking the alley. With a shock he recognized his classmate, Marinette. She looked tiny compared the men. A flash of fury went through Chat. How dare they pick on poor, sweet, cute, defenseless Marinette! Chat was about to leap in and save Marinette when she crouched down into a strangely familiar fighting stance.

Marinette's POV

Marinette crouched down, sizing up the men. Her heart missed a beat when she caught the glimpse of a knife on one of the men. "You are ladybug, you take on much scarier Akumas every day, you can do this." She hissed to herself.

"Come on girlie, unless you want a few less teeth" leered the tallest men. As he went to grab her arm.

With a small jerk Marinette kneed the man in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards. The other men advanced forward, snarling. Marinette elbowed the closest in the face and jumping upwards she kicked another. Hearing a grunt she whipped around and crouched using the charging man's weight to throw him over her. The last man raised his arm and hurled a knife at her. Instinctively Marinette reached to her hip for her Yoyo. Marinette cursed as she realized she wasn't in costume. She flinched her head to avoid the knife but it sliced a small part of her cheek and blood dripped onto her shirt. Marinette cursed again and rolling away from another knife she charged at the last man dodging at the last second to nail him with a perfect trip.

Chats POV

Chat had frozen in shock watching as his smallest classmate took on five men more than double her size. What shocked him most was how familiar her fighting style seemed, he almost mistook her for ladybug when she reached for her missing yoyo. He jumped into action however when he heard the zip of a knife and watched in horror as it narrowly missed Marinette's face. The sight of her blood infuriated him. Using his baton Chat jumped down only to see Marinette successfully take down the last man. Marinette absentmindedly wiped the blood off her cheek and picked up the cake. Gently navigating around each unconscious man with a "sorry," she walked off leaving chat to just stare at her in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette rushed home, her heart was still pounding from the encounter with the hooded men.

Gently pushing open the door of her bakery she walked inside.

" _Is the cake delivered honey?"_ Questioned Sabine.

" _Yes Mama,_ " answered Marinette, glancing up at the clock. 10 minutes to patrol, she thought to herself.

" _I'll be upstairs with homework, I want to concentrate so don't bother checking in on me._ " Marinette told her mum.

" _Ok honey, don't stay up too late…_ " replied Sabine, turning back to the sink.

Marinette shivered at how easy it was to lie to her parents.

Shaking off the thought Marinette climbed into her room and in a few seconds was soaring up over the roofs of Paris.

Patrol went without a hitch though Chat seemed a little distracted.

Probably a civilian issue, thought ladybug swing back towards the bakery.

Marinette de-transformed as she went through the window, careful to catch Tiki as she flew out of her earrings.

" _Marinette I'm sooo proud of you!_ " exclaimed Tiki, between mouthfuls of cookie.

" _Why_ " asked Marinette, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

" _You took on the men without your suit! You proved that you are confident and amazing Ladybug outside the mask as well"_ said Tiki

" _Do you really think that_?" asked Marinette in surprise.

" _Of course! Its time you stopped doubting yourself Marinette, you are amazing!"_

" _Thank you Tiki, maybe you are right. In fact I have decided that tomorrow I am going to confess to Adrian!"_ announced Marinette.

Tiki smiled and flew to Marinette's cheek. Giving her a big hug.

" _I am so proud of you Marinette!"_

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

The next day Marinette woke up early with a big smile.

" _Today is the day!"_ she grinned to Tiki.

Nothing could get her down, Marinette walked to school with a spring in her step. And greeted a shell shocked Alya with a big smile.

" _Girl, you are at school early and you just greeted ADRAIN without stuttering"_ exclaimed Alya

" _Who are you and what have you done with Marinette?_ " she added jokingly.

" _Well I have decided to confess to Adrian today"_ Marinette admitted shyly to Alya.

Everyone in the school yard turned to look at them when Alya let out a shriek of surprise.

" _I am going to do it before class_ …" whispered Marinette " _so I don't chicken out._ "

" _You go girl!_ " encouraged Alya, grinning widely at Marinette.

The two girls hi-fived and bussled into class.

Marinette's heart raced when she noticed Adrian was sitting ALONE in the class room.

" _Now is your chance girl!_ " encouraged Alya.

Marinette took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

" _hi Adrian,"_ she said quietly.

" _oh hi Marinette, how are you_ " asked Adrian.

"I' _m ok, also I kind of have been crushing on you since the beginning of the year, and yeah, I hope you don't think I'm creepy or anything, maybe you think we could get a drink during lunch, its ok if you say no so._ " Marinette said all this in a rush her face going multiple shades of red.

" _Well Marinette I'm flattered but I like someone else,"_ admitted Adrian his mind filled with Ladybugs deep bluebell eyes.

"O _h tt-that's fine_." Stuttered Marinette her face burning she turned to her seat so Adrian couldn't see her eyes welling with tears.

It was this moment that Chloe walked in, trailing Sabrina behind her.

" _Oh look Sabrina, Maritrash got rejected by adrikins, and doesn't she know that he is mine?_ " sneered Chloe, flipping her pony tail obnoxiously.

Both Alya and Adrian opened their mouths to protest when the teacher walked in.

" _Right class settle down_ ," she called turning towards the board.

Marinette was sitting dejectedly in her seat, tears rolling down her cheeks.

' _Adrian likes someone else_ " she thought

" _He will never like boring old me,"_

" _Chloe deserves to be taught a lesson!"_

No one noticed the dark purple butterfly flutter through the room and land on Marinette's earing.

" _Yes, Chloe does deserve to be taught a lesson,_ " purred a voice in her head

" _I can give you the power to do that, you just have to do me a favor in return,_ " Hawkmoths voice was sweet and the offer was tempting but Deep down Marinette knew she couldn't do that, even to Chloe.

" _No deal Hawkmoth!_ " Marinette said clenching her fists.

" _I can sort my problems out my own way so get out of my head"_ she ordered.

" _I don't think you have a choice_!" laughed Hawkmoth as black started bubbling up from the bottom of Marinette's dress.

 _´I said no deal!_ " yelled Marinette and clenching her fists she pushed with her mind at the darkness. Hawkmoth grunted and the black moved further up Marinette's torso.

The whole class was watching Marinette in a shocked silence. The shyest one in their class was standing up to Hawkmoth!.

" _Marinette_ " whispered Tiki, " _you need to transform to defeat this Akuma"_

" _No. not in front of them_!" hissed Marinette through gritted teeth.

" _You don't have a choice, Marinette, please,_ " begged Tiki.

" _No,"_ said Marinette

" _I am stronger than this, I do have a choice_." Marinette was yelling this now, convincing herself that she was stronger.

"Hawkmoth will never make me hurt my friends!" she yelled

" _I feel sorry for you Hawkmoth, you will never win._ " Marinette was talking to Hawkmoth now.

" _Paris is stronger and I am stronge_ r!"

The black liquid flew off her dress and disappeared into the air with a blast. The butterfly flapped out of her earring now a pearly white colour.

" _Goodbye little butterfly_ ," laughed Marinette softly.

In his lair Hawkmoth lay sprawled on his back, with the same thought whirling continuously through his head.

" _Never again_!"

I was then that Hawkmoth decided that Marinette was not to be messed with.

Marinette opened her eyes and noticed her classmates.

They were in various stages of shock

Alya had her phone held up but she wasn't looking at the screen. Her mouth was wide and she looked frozen.

The rest of the class had similar expressions to Alya.

Adrian was looking at Marinette like he had never seen her before.

Chloe had smudged her lipstick and Sabrina was just sitting in the same place, looking at Marinette.

I was deathly silent for a few moments until Alya started clapping.

The others joined in and soon everyone was applauding and cheering their brave classmate.

Marinette chose that moment to faint.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMMLMLMLMLMMLMLMLMLML

Marinette woke up in her bed,

" _Were am I Tiki?_ " she groaned

And then

" _What Happened_?"

" _You collapsed from exhaustion after fighting off the Akuma,_ " explained Tiki

" _No one in history has ever managed to fight off one of Hawkmoth's butterflies. You are the strongest Ladybug I have ever worked with_." Smiled tiki, looking like the proudest Kwami ever.

Marinette smiled, then it hit her.

" _Oh Tiki how am I ever going to look at Adrian again_?" she groaned in despair.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh Tiki, how am I ever going to look at him again?_

Marinette woke up the next morning in a flustered state.

" _He probably Hates me, and thinks I'm stupid and now we'll never get married and have 2 hampst…_ " she babbled

" _Marinette it'll be fine just umm… speak to him like he is Chat!"_ consoled tiki.

" _Look at the time you must get to school."_

" _Oh yeah_!, thanks Tiki!"

Marinette walked up the school steps, everything was very quiet.

" _Where is everyone?_ " she asked Tiki.

Suddenly she heard a quiet roar from the library.

Cautiously Marinette walked to the library and opened the door.

The entire class was tightly huddled around a table. Marinette peered through a gap and saw Adrian sitting across the table from Kim. Alya counted down and both boys began an intense arm wrestle, after a few seconds kims hand was smashed into the table.

" _I win"_ declared Adrian joyfully.

" _I want a go,_ " called Alya

Within a few seconds she too had lost.

" _Statistically, as boys are stronger than girls it would be almost impossible for a girl to beat Adrian."_ Droned Max

Marinette felt her blood light up with the challenge. Before she could stop herself she stepped up calling " _I challenge Adrian._ "

There was a moment of silence and then Chloe burst out in loud laughter, a few other class mates were also chuckling.

" _Mari trash, you are probably the weakest, and most pathetic in our year! You will never beat adrikins!_ " announced Chloe.

" _I would like to try!"_ stated Marinette, and feeling brave she added "a _nd if I win you can't insult me for a week!"_

" _Fine_ ," scoffed Chloe, flicking her ponytail.

The Class made way for Marinette as she replaced Alya in her seat.

" _Bad idea guys, you don't know Marinette like I do_ !" warned Alya

" _Bring it on Agreste!_ " Marinette stated.

" _3 2 1,_ " max counted down.

Marinette and Adrian didn't move

The seconds ticked by

Ivan's jaw dropped as even he hadn't lasted that long against Adrian.

A bead of sweat dripped down Adrian's forehead.

Marinette grinned, looking thoroughly relaxed. She yawned widely and with a quick movement she slammed Adrian's hand into the table.

There was a second of heavy and shocked silence until the whole class burst out into noise.

There was a full 15 minutes of noise, congratulations, and shocked silence until the bell rang.

" _Lucky we have Gym first_ " exclaimed Alya. The class nodded in agreement.

 _Ok everyone I have a little challenge for you today!_ " announced the Gym teacher.

Indicating up at the gym roof (which was two stories high) she pointed out a long straight rope that hung from the top of the ceiling to the floor she said. " _you will try to climb that!_ "

" _But there are no knots for grip_!" complained alix

" _Or a wall near to help!"_ added Kim.

" _Exactly!_ " said the gym teacher " _the furthest a student has ever made it in my 25 years of teaching is that orange tag_." She indicated to a tag 5 meters off the ground. " _Now who wants to go first?"_ she asked.

" _Make Marinette do it,_ " grumbled Kim under his breath.

Unfortunately for Marinette the teacher heard him. " _Marinette you can go first_." she said brightly.

Marinette walked up to the rope, painfully aware of the eyes of the class mates on her back. She wished she had Tiki with her, but Tiki was in her locker.

Taking a deep breath Marinette hoisted herself on the rope. ' _my legs are going to make this too easy!_ ' thought Marinette. So only using her arms she quickly scaled the rope. In no time at all she had reached the top and was sitting on one of the beams that held the roof.

From up there she couldn't hear what her classmates and teacher were saying,

" _Holy sh*t that girl has muscles!_ " Exclaimed Kim

The rest of the class could only mutely nod.

Adrian had mentally a long time ago and was standing with his mouth agape. Alya smugly closed it for him.

" _Yeah, I told you it was a bad idea to challenge Marinette._ " She exclaimed smugly


End file.
